


В драконьем заповеднике

by Firesong



Series: Puzzle pieces for Mr. Riddle [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sibling Incest (implied)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesong/pseuds/Firesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этом году Чарли закончил школу и устроился на работу в драконий заповедник в Румынии. С коллегами он дружелюбен, но держится замкнуто и мало рассказывает о себе - потому что не уверен, что стоит рассказывать. Но это сложно, и если не хочется врать - остается сказать правду и посмотреть, что получится.<br/>P.S. Здесь нет ни слова о драконах!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Кое-что о Чарли Уизли

**Author's Note:**

> Хронология цикла не всегда совпадает с канонической.
> 
> Время и место действия: Румыния, заповедник магических существ, конец 1989 г.

В заповеднике нет обеденного перерыва. Во-первых, смены у всех начинаются и заканчиваются в разное время - какое уж тут общее расписание. Во-вторых, внештатные ситуации возникают... да что там, "штатные" ситуации случаются так редко, что тоже становятся внештатными.  
Но иногда наступает затишье, и весь наличный состав пользуется этим, чтобы пожрать. Ну или хотя бы слегка перекусить, пока не случилась очередная внештатная ситуация. Вот как сейчас - все так тихо, что есть время и нормальную еду собрать, и - почти неслыханная роскошь - даже сварить какао.

В открытое окно кухни-столовой влетела почтовая сова. Ее проводили заинтересованными взглядами до адресата - им оказался рыжий парень, который сидел с тарелкой и учебником, уделяя равное внимание книге и еде. Как ни странно, когда адресат стал очевиден, взгляды стали только более заинтересованными - коллеги начали подмечать любопытную закономерность в том, что происходит, когда Чарли Уизли получает письма.  
Чарли, не отрывая взгляда от книжки, протянул руку. Сова сбросила письмо и, не дожидаясь угощения или внимания, улетела. Чарли развернул письмо - не конверт даже, просто сложенный пополам лист бумаги, прочитал, скомкал его и щелкнул пальцами. Бумажный комок мгновенно вспыхнул и рассыпался пеплом, а Чарли вздохнул и обвел столовую взглядом.  
\- Ребят, кого-нибудь нужно подменить на следующую смену? У меня образовался свободный вечер...  
Присутствующие переглянулись - все шло по уже знакомому им сценарию. Пора бы выяснить, что за письма и от кого получает их новый стажер. То есть, конечно, догадаться и так несложно, но тем интереснее расспрашивать...  
\- Что, Уизли, опять тебя кинули?  
\- Да нет, - спокойно ответил Чарли. - Там опять ЧП на работе, все остаются на сверхурочные. Зато потом отгулы дают. Мне удобней тоже сейчас пару смен отработать, чтобы свободное время совпадало.  
\- Как-то часто эти ЧП там случаются. Третье письмо за месяц...  
\- Работа такая.  
\- Ты, значит, встречаешься с кем-то? Или может жениться собрался?  
\- Живу вместе. А жениться... - Чарли криво усмехнулся. - Мы, считайте, женаты. Пятый год вместе.  
Кто-то присвистнул.  
\- Ничего себе. Это ж сколько тебе было?  
\- Четырнадцать.  
\- Ну ты даешь!  
\- И что, так с тех пор ты больше ни с кем не...? - с неподдельным интересом спросил стоявший у плиты высокий парень. Вопрос подвис в воздухе - Чарли повернулся и выжидательно смотрел на него, пока не стало понятно, что он не ответит, если вопрос не закончить. - ...не занимался сексом? Совсем-совсем?  
\- Ну почему же, Эван. Мы открыты для экспериментов.  
\- То есть, - Эван подошел и уселся на краешек стола, за которым ел Чарли, - если я сейчас сделаю тебе предложение...  
\- ...только мы предпочитаем экспериментировать вместе, - продолжил Чарли.  
Эван хмыкнул.  
\- А она у тебя симпатичная?  
\- Он, - все так же спокойно поправил Чарли.  
Кто-то снова присвистнул, а собеседник Чарли рассмеялся и бросил в сторону, явно продолжая старый спор:  
\- Ага, Питер! Оказывается и у вас в Англии не все придерживаются таких своеобразных взглядов, как ты тут изо всех сил рассказывал.  
Адресат этой речи нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Чарли, впрочем, и сам нахмурился точно так же.  
\- Что, Уизли?  
\- Я... сталкивался с этими... "взглядами". В Англии.  
Повисло неловкое молчание, пока кто-то не сказал задумчиво:  
\- Так, никому из нас подмена явно не требуется. Напиши Тилю - ему сегодня в ночь выходить, а он этого не любит и всегда старается подмену найти.  
Чарли кивнул, отодвинул тарелку и встал.  
\- Спасибо. Пойду попробую поймать сову...


	2. И об экспериментах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Через пару дней...

Чарли закончил последний на сегодня эксперимент и приводил в порядок рабочее место - если можно так назвать поляну, на опушке которой скромно притулилась пара хозяйственных построек. Он дирижировал палочкой над несколькими кусками брезента - чистка, стандартная проверка на повреждения, на износ заклинаний, сложить и убрать на место - и одновременно пытался что-то читать в своем блокноте. Когда сложенные прямоугольники ткани поплыли к сараю, он поднял голову и заметил Эвана, привалившегося к дереву и с улыбкой наблюдавшего за ним. Встретив взгляд Чарли, тот улыбнулся еще шире и произнес:  
\- Не хотел мешать, Уизли. Ты есть идешь, или у тебя конец смены?  
\- Иду, - Чарли захлопнул блокнот, сунул его в карман, потом свистнул и ловко выхватил из воздуха подлетевшую на зов метлу. - У меня потом облет участка.  
Эван подхватил свою метлу, прислоненную к дереву, и предложил:  
\- Давай пройдемся?  
До базы было не слишком далеко, дойти можно, хотя лететь было бы быстрее. Впрочем, Чарли уже пару дней ждал, что ребята будут пытаться поговорить с ним наедине, а при их работе возможностей было не так уж много. Как правило, пересечься с кем-то можно было только на базе, а там для приватных разговоров обстановка не подходящая. Так что Эван оказался первым, и Чарли не стал пытаться увильнуть - ему самому было интересно, что из этого выйдет. Поэтому он кивнул, закинул метлу на плечо и вопросительно посмотрел на Эвана.  
\- Ага, я хочу с тобой поговорить, - Эван вообще был щедр на улыбки. На насмешки тоже, но сейчас он улыбался легко и весело.  
Чарли, в своей обычной манере, продолжал молчать, побуждая собеседника продолжать разговор. Он редко отвечал на незаданые вопросы, если речь шла не о работе.  
\- Мы в прошлый раз недоговорили, - продолжил Эван. - Так как, он у тебя симпатичный? Надо же мне знать, делать предложение только тебе или вам обоим.  
Чарил остановился и ехидно посмотрел на Эвана.  
\- Он мой брат, и мы с ним довольно похожи. Не близнецы, конечно, - он пожал плечами, - но сходство достаточно сильное. Сразу видно, что мы братья. На мой взгляд, он красивей меня, вот и прикидывай. Фотографий у меня нет.  
Эван присвистнул и вдруг посмотрел на Чарли без улыбки.  
\- Нелегко пришлось? Извини, но когда люди умалчивают или недоговаривают - это обычно слышно...  
\- Да нет, - Чарли перестал хмуриться, и только сейчас понял, что делал это. - Мы один раз попались, а дальше просто скрывали... так что у меня нет привычки это обсуждать, но это пройдет, - он хмыкнул, - теперь-то мы не в Англии.  
Эван понимающе кивнул и ребята пошли дальше.  
\- Так насчет ваших экспериментов... - пауза, которую Чарли опять не заполнил. - Ты серьезно?  
\- Абсолютно.  
\- Тогда мне хотелось бы как-нибудь к вам присоединиться.  
\- Не могу говорить за Билла, но я ему передам, - Чарли покачал головой, улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям, и добавил. - Знаешь... хочешь приехать в гости? У нас дом в Египте, так что море, солнце и интересные выходные тебе обеспечены, а твое предложение обсудим втроем, когда вы познакомитесь.  
Эван ненадолго задумался.  
\- Я свободен через выходные.  
\- Отлично, - кивнул Чарли. - Я обычно стараюсь не брать смены по выходным, так что у меня тоже свободно.  
\- Да уж, ты и твое свободное время, - рассмеялся Эван. - Чисто из любопытства, что у твоего брата за работа такая, с постоянными ЧП?  
\- Он ликвидатор проклятий в Гринготтсе. У них там через день что-нибудь этакое случается, Билл просто выбирает самое интересное.  
Потом Чарли рассказывал истории про них с братом, старательно обходя молчанием остальную семью. Впервые в жизни он разговаривал об этом в отсутствие Билла и со своим, а не их общим знакомым. Впрочем Эван не вызывал у него настороженности - Чарли уже умел отличать естественность принятия от нарочитых попыток демонстрировать понимание и широту взглядов.  
\- Я бы тебе еще раньше предложил, - сказал Эван, когда они подошли к базе, - но этот... - он поморщился, - придурок такого нам наговорил об Англии, что никто не решался к тебе подойти - даже девушки. Кто вас там знает...  
Он сменил тему и заговорил о работе, но и когда они входили в столовую, Чарли продолжал улыбаться и думал о том, как вечером расскажет обо всем Биллу.


End file.
